


Kirk is not really mad

by Batterbutter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batterbutter/pseuds/Batterbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short piece done based on couple funny screenshots. Scotty and Bones have been caught in the act. Nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk is not really mad

Kirk is not really mad at them despite his stern tone of voice. On the contrary, he is thrilled that two of his crewmen, and friends, have found love and happiness on his ship. But the sad fact is that when his friends get caught in the act in a place where they really shouldn’t have been, by someone out-ranking them both, Kirk has no other choice but to discipline them. He goes through the motions but his eyes keep twinkling with laughter that he fights to contain.

Scotty is ashamed. He is ashamed of being talked into it by his partner even though they were both on the clock still and in risk of being caught. But who is he to resist his dear doctor when he cocks his eyebrow suggestively while tracing his fingertips over the front of Scotty’s pants? The man really knows how to work Scotty up and always loves to exploit that to his own benefit. It still remains as Scotty's own fault for giving into his desires that he now has to sit here, stared down by the captain and other required personnel. However it does not stop him from blaming his lover any less.

McCoy thinks of this whole talk as a waste of everyone's time. They are grown men and should very well be able to do as they damn pleased in their private lives. If he wants to surprise his lover on a slow day then he should be able to do so without anyone having the right to say a word about it. McCoy is sure they are not the only people onboard to have done it, they were just unfortunate enough to be subjected to someone’s whining about it. So McCoy argues that the witness in question could have seen anyone as her statements are shaky at best, and he demands to know how could Kirk instantly blame them of all people.

Spock makes the doctor regret this burst of defensiveness. He silently arches one brow at him and plays them the footage that has been logged into the security system. He lets it play for a solid minute before asking if the doctor needed more time to rethink his statement or could he verify that it is him and Mr. Scott on screen. McCoy could swear that the green-blooded bastard is enjoying this humiliation so he doesn’t dignify the question with an answer.

 


End file.
